


At Least We Can Laugh About It

by Wrockstargirl



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV), zombies - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Murder, laughing, laughs, lol, santa clarita diet - Freeform, shovels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: The Hammond family's lives are ridiculous.





	At Least We Can Laugh About It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick of there not being any Santa Clarita Diet fanfiction, so I'm going to spam as much SCD as I can. Will all of them be good? No, definitely not. But they will exist, and that's what matters. In this one, I just wanted to acknowledge all of the ridiculousness this series puts its characters through.

As they drove out of the neighborhood and onto the highway, Sheila couldn't help but start to laugh. She'd noticed that lately she'd do that a lot, laugh. She'd laugh at the smallest things, she'd laugh when she remembered funny things randomly, sometimes she'd even laugh at absolutely nothing. This definitely was something though.  
"What are you laughing at honey?" Joel asked her, glancing over to her as he drove. Sheila shook her head.  
"I'm a zombie!" she wheezed.  
"We've noticed, mom" Abby said from the backseat. Sheila turned her head, still laughing, to look at her daughter.  
"I'm a zombie and we have our dead neighbor in our cooler" Sheila repeated. Abbey started laughing too.  
"Our neighbor who had a stash in his garage" Abby added.  
"Who even does that?" Sheila asked, gasping for air.  
"And I led the police to it with a fucking flashlight!" Abby shrieked.  
"And his widow is totally boning his police partner!" Sheila added, slumping back in her seat. Joel had started chuckling at this point too.  
"And our other neighbor almost caught us with her dead husband's body!" Sheila cried, grabbing Joel's arm and shaking it.  
"Who was blackmailing me into killing people for him" Joel threw in, full on laughing now. "And I killed with a shovel!"  
"And what excuse did we give to our other cop neighbor when he came in and asked why we were all red?" Sheila goaded.  
"That we'd been having sex and then got into a fight!" Joel answered incredulously.  
"Because you tried a move I didn't like!" Sheila laughed, slapping her hand against her arm rest as she shook her head.  
"Yeah, like that would even happen; I can't even keep up with you in the bedroom anymore!" Joel said breathlessly.  
"Dad, TMI!" Abby wheezed from the backseat.  
"You've probably already heard us a dozen times before, Abby" Sheila gasped out with a shake of her head.  
"Ugh, don't remind me!" Abby groaned. The family let their laughs die out.  
"Our lives are ridiculous" Joel said.  
"Agreed" Abby sighed.  
"At least we can laugh about" Sheila said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe that was enjoyable for. If so, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I mean even if you didn't like it but find it in your heart to give kudos anyway, I'm not against that. I also take suggestions for the next SCD fics in the comments; together, we will build this fandom from the ground up. Have a lovely day.


End file.
